<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>六月一日 （假如先杨被排成音乐剧） by echocococo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601549">六月一日 （假如先杨被排成音乐剧）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocococo/pseuds/echocococo'>echocococo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocococo/pseuds/echocococo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>六月一日 （假如先杨被排成音乐剧）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个东西的灵感来源是汉密尔顿纪录片、音乐剧伊丽莎白、以及博尔赫斯:P这个大纲(or 梗）如果有太太感兴趣，请随便拿去用，不用问我，因为我也好想看。==================================================================</p><p>  </p><p>杨去世200年以后，同盟决定公布包括尤里安的日记在内所有伊谢尔伦党私下的信件和文书资料。这时候卡介伦家的后人，也是一位音乐剧制作人，想要趁热打铁制作一部杨的传记体音乐剧，并找到了最近因为写了同样是历史题材的《730》红遍银河的杨文里来当编剧。</p><p>  </p><p>杨文里没有很想写，他对那段历史总是莫名抗拒，但碍于金主兼学长的情面还是开始研究史料。杨文里写了两年，写得很痛苦，但终于写完了，开始排。卡介伦找来的编舞是冯拉肯。两人没合作过，但拉肯一上来就对杨文里表示了强烈的兴趣。</p><p>  </p><p>剧里有一个曲目是先和杨二重唱，歌曲里老先强硬的挑衅激烈的质问和杨温和的解释坚定的拒绝。冯拉肯为这段编了一支探戈。先杨从舞台的一边纠缠到另一边，先寇布不断勾缠着杨威利的四肢试图把他留在身边，但杨最后还是狡猾地逃离了他的怀抱。</p><p>  </p><p>杨文里在排练室看得面红耳赤，他挠着头发说这段不对。拉肯反问有什么不对？杨文里说我想写的是观念的冲撞，你编得像是职场性骚扰。拉肯说这样才对，他不真的想要杨威利独裁，他爱杨威利。</p><p>  </p><p>杨文里哭笑不得地说你这话有根据吗，所有记录都说先寇布每晚都在不同女兵的宿舍里留宿，也没有任何和同性交往的记录，杨威利更是结婚了的。拉肯摸着尖削的下巴笑了，调出亚典波罗的回忆录手稿。手稿里写着有一次菠萝和老先斗嘴，嘲讽了老先一句，你这么轻视爱情玩弄女性，我等着你遭报应，比如爱上一个永远不会爱你的人。老先愣了愣语气自嘲地说哦那你不用等了。</p><p>  </p><p>杨文里说这能说明什么？拉肯说你作为一位创作者要发挥自己的想象力。随即分析了一番，最后来了一句华尔特冯先寇布一定爱着杨威利。杨没说话，他好像被蛊惑了一样认同了拉肯的推理。 回去以后杨文里就开始翻史料，以前他不重视或者刻意忽略的细节现在看起来都值得怀疑。他消失了两周，再次出现的时候对卡介伦说别排了我要改本子。</p><p>  </p><p>卡介伦说这种时候喊停你是要气死我，但杨很坚持所以还是把项目暂停了。杨文里闭关了两个月。期间拉肯总是不请自来地出现在他公寓里，带着红茶或者白兰地或者外卖。多亏了他杨文理才不至于饿死。杨文里问他你作为著名编舞就没有别的事情做吗？拉肯耸耸肩，托你的福我暂时失业，况且陪你写剧本比其他事情都有趣。</p><p>  </p><p>他们时常讨论剧本，有一次拉肯问杨文里你说杨威利知道先寇布爱他吗？杨文里想了想说他或许有所察觉，但也无法回应更多了。你觉得先寇布会在意这点吗？拉肯回答得很快，怎么可能呢，他亲口说的，他对杨威利只有一处不满。</p><p>  </p><p>最后杨文里把先寇布从一个配角改成了叙述者，以先寇布的视角来描写杨威利这个人。从第一次攻占伊谢尔伦开始，到他陪着杨威利经过的每一次战役，到杨被暗杀，最后到杨舰队杀入伯伦希尔先寇布战死。</p><p>  </p><p>杨文里保留了第一版里的那段二重唱，与之呼应的是下半场的另一段二重唱，用了同样的曲调，编曲却温柔得多。杨上瑞达二号的前一晚，在房间里独自思考，门外站着老先，杨自我怀疑先就温柔的肯定，杨自我厌弃先就怜悯的安抚。但杨看不到也听不见他，最后还是吞了两片安眠药疲倦地睡下了。舞台暗下来，唯一一道光打在一门之隔的老先身上，他用低沉的声音温柔地唱：别的都不可信。只有您实实在在。您是我的不幸与大幸，纯真而无穷无尽*。</p><p>  </p><p>剧本的高潮是蔷薇骑士的群舞，先寇布带着部下杀进伯伦希尔。红色的灯光交错着打在激烈动作的舞群上。最后先寇布坐在台阶上，铠甲被映成血红色。蔷薇骑士和帝国兵退散到布景之后，交欢过的女人背叛了的上司和忠诚的部下一一出现，又唱着安魂曲离开。这时候灯光暗下来，音乐消失了，只有一束白光打在舞台对面，杨威利踩着光圈走到老先面前，摘下扁帽挠挠头，张嘴说了什么。老先冲他笑了，说我们又见面啦杨提督。</p><p>  </p><p>最后音乐剧大获全胜，票卖得非常好。卡介伦弄了个盛大的庆功宴，庆功宴上一边夸杨文里一边催婚：XX家的姑娘不错你改天要不见一见。杨文里窘得不行，好在拉肯来解救他了，支走了卡介伦并一直跟杨文里聊天。杨松了一口气又忍不住揶揄说全场这么多姑娘你一直跟我说话是不是太耽误良宵了。拉肯摸着下巴说怎么会呢我想要共度良宵的人一直只有你呀。不知道到底有没有察觉拉肯持续了两年的X骚扰的杨文里脸红了。</p><p>  </p><p>彩蛋1N年后杨文理打算向拉肯求婚，拿着剧里经典的二重唱重新写词。因为自己五音不全只能拿去林兹的录音室录个好点的版本求婚的时候放。他不知道林兹是拉肯的朋友，于是某天来找朋友喝酒的拉肯意外听到了杨荒腔走板的demo。</p><p>  </p><p>彩蛋2拉肯想在婚礼上跳那支探戈，考虑到杨文里不协调的四肢编了个简化版，但在被杨第n次踩到脚以后放弃了。婚礼当天是杨坐在舞池中央的椅子上看拉肯咬着玫瑰围着他跳了一段单人探戈。</p><p> *引自博尔赫斯的《恋人》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>